


Fathers Day

by GH_123



Series: Prompt Requests [5]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: This is a prompt request based upon a follow up of Two. See notes for prompt request.





	Fathers Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request from Guest:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi there :) . If you're still taking prompts I'd love to see a fic where Daisy and Olivia are a little bit older and James/Harry are helping the twins to surprise one another for Father's day. Idk I just think a double Father's Day celebration would be quite cute. Maybe a proposal._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for requesting. Really hope this is what you were after.

Father’s Day was a day that James Nightingale had never really celebrated. The main reason being that up until a few years ago, he wasn’t a father. He never really wanted to be one or so he thought, he never really believed he was good enough, capable enough of being a good one. It was never part of his life plan. 

The second reason being because his own father really wasn’t worth celebrating. He knew from an early age, that the man he called his dad was evil and manipulative. He could recall vague memories as a child of his mother fussing over a card or some pointless present that she had picked out on their behalf. He had never felt the need or want to gush about his father in the way that other children did. Any celebrations that took place when he was child were never any of his doing.

Harry on the other hand wanted nothing more than to celebrate fathers days as child despite not actually having a father figure in his life or knowing who his father was, he would always think about him when the day rolled round. As a young child, he couldn’t understand why all of his friends seemed to have one and he didn’t, was it something he had done? He would often create stories about his so called father in his head, make up this whole amazing life for him. Harry was fifteen when they met for the first time and a relationship, although at times incredibly rocky, began.

Although things hadn’t been plain sailing for Harry and his dad, he was grateful that he had found him, for in a way his dad had led him to the life and the little family that he had now.

***

The previous fathers days that James and Harry had celebrated since welcoming the twins were nothing special, to them it was just another day. They often just bought a card for one another and got the girls to scribble something cute inside and that was that. 

Now that the girls were five, very nearly six, a fact that was so important to them, they were much more invested in the whole concept of Father’s Day, they were especially excited because they had two daddy’s to celebrate with. Daisy and Olivia knew that they were different, that their family wasn’t the same as everyone else’s at school. When Mother’s Day rolled around just a few months ago, the questions had started over where their mother was and why they didn’t have one. 

James and Harry tried to make their answer as child friendly as possibly, simply telling them that when two men love each other (the twins weren’t phased by this at all, if anything their family set up had made them much more accepting from a really young age) it’s a little bit trickier to have a baby. They explained that they had worked so hard and waited a long time for them to come along meaning that both Harry and James felt incredibly lucky they were in their life. 

It seemed to surpass them for now, all they wanted to do was make them feel unmeasurable amounts of love and never ever doubt that. Both Harry and James knew that the older they got the more questions they would have but for now, they seemed happy with the answer that they were given.

“I have juice and biscuits” James smiled as he walked into Daisy’s bedroom where the girls were playing, dolls and prams scattered across the floor, it seemed that Olivia had also brought in the contents of her bedroom too. They were lucky in the sense that they had the same interests, meaning that most of the time they could play games together pretty happily. 

“Yay” they squealed as they jumped up from where they were playing. Olivia shooting her dad a huge toothless grin. She recently lost her top two teeth just a few days apart. He was thankful for this as it was finally a clear way of telling them apart. Over the years they had developed their own individual personalities that made it a little easier but there were still days where they were called by the wrong name. 

Daisy was incredibly jealous of the fact her sister had lost her teeth, she hadn’t even lost one yet. Harry had caught in the bathroom, pulling on her teeth in a bid to make them wobbly like her sisters.

“Careful, careful. Don’t spill it everywhere” James warned as their little hands reached forward to excitedly grab the plastics cups from the tray he was holding. 

“Thank you” their girlish voices both said in unison. They took their juices and returned to playing whatever it was they were playing. James loved just watching them and how they interacted, they were sisters and the best of friends who most of the time got along really well. He took comfort in the fact that no matter what, they would always have each other. 

“Right, girls. When you finish, this mess” James gestured to the toys strewn across the floor. “Needs to be tidied” he told them. 

“Okay” they both sang at the same time. They had a habit of doing that at the moment, James wasn’t sure whether it was conscious choice or not.

“We need to talk to you” Olivia spoke standing up, her voice stopping James from leaving. Olivia was the more sensible one of the two, the most grown up, she seemed older than just her five years, at times mothering Daisy. Daisy was a little bit of a wild child, incredibly laid back but very confident and at times quite in your face. It didn’t matter to Daisy whether she had known you for two minutes or two years, she was still exactly the same. Brimming with confidence and ever the show off. 

“Yeah we do” Daisy stood up, following her sisters lead. 

“Oh okay. What’s all this about?” he asked making his way over to Daisy’s bed and sitting down. 

“We want to do something for daddy for Father’s Day” Olivia told him. James smiled, his lovely little girls could be so thoughtful. 

“Okay, any ideas?” he asked, patting the spaces next to him on the bed, the girls quickly joined him, Olivia on the left and Daisy on the right. They snuggled in close.

“A toy!” Daisy announced excitedly, causing Olivia to giggle.

“A toy?” James asked.

“Yeah, I like toys”

“But this isn’t for you” James laughed as he draped his arm around her and squeezed her tightly. 

“It has to be something that daddy likes” Olivia told her.

“He likes us” James felt Daisy shrug as she made the suggestion.

“He doesn’t just like you know, he loves you, he loves you both so much” James told them giving them both another squeeze. He loved moments like this, it was a rare that it was just the three of them, he absolutely loved their little family of four but having quality time with the girls just to himself was his favourite. During the week, he was often up for work before they had left for school and in the evenings it was always the four of them. “We could make something?” James suggested not entirely sure what to do, he wasn’t really good at stuff like this.

“Grandma says we’re really lucky” Olivia told him both girls completely ignoring his suggestion. “She’s says that you and daddy are lucky because you have us two and that me and Daisy are lucky because we have two daddy’s” 

“That’s very true. We’re very lucky” he told them kissing the tops of their heads.

“And we have done something for y...”

Olivia quickly reached around James to poke her sister in the back, stopping her before she revealed their secret. 

“Ow” Daisy pouted at her sister, her eyes narrowing. 

“It’s a secret” Olivia whispered trying her hardest to cover her mouth, James heard every word and smiled to himself, if anyone was going to blab it was always going to be Daisy. He didn’t let on that he knew, he didn’t want to ruin their surprise. 

“Whatever we decide to do for daddy, it has to be a secret, okay” he told the girls drawing them back to the conversation and not their own little private one behind his back. “He can’t find out okay”

“Okay” they spoke at the same time again. 

“You promise”

“Pinky promise” Daisy spoke holding up her little finger. James looped his little finger around Daisy’s before doing the same with Olivia with his free hand.

***

After trawling through the internet looking for any kind of cute, sentimental gift that he could sit and make with the girls. He finally found something called a Fathers Day Wreath, it looked pretty easy and simple to make and he knew it would be something Harry would love. All he needed was some cardboard, photos of the kids and cute messages. 

“Daisy. Olivia” he called from the kitchen after setting up the table. Seconds later Daisy came skidding round the corner, almost slipping on the floor. 

“Where’s your sister?” James asked as Daisy sat down at the table. 

“Tidying up” she told him as she rested her head in her hands and stared at the mess scattered across table. 

“Are you not helping her?” 

“No, she wanted to do it” Daisy shrugged. James knew she was lying, she wouldn’t have even offered, but he didn’t have the energy to argue with her. Deep down he knew Olivia probably didn’t want Daisy involved in clearing up, she was a little perfectionist, she took after him in that way. 

“Okay, so what I need you to do is choose all the photos that you like. It doesn’t matter if there of both of you or you and daddy, but once you’ve chosen them, we need to stick them on this” James explained minutes later once they were all sat at the table. He pulled out a fairly large cardboard circle that he had cut out earlier, he debated whether getting the girls to do it, but his need to be in control took over. 

“I like this one” Olivia smiled holding up a picture of the four of them. 

“Stick it on then” James encouraged, smiling at the photo Olivia was holding. It was a photo from a couple of years ago, a selfie that he or Harry had taken. It looked so loving and natural. It was one of his favourites. “You also need to write messages” he handed them some colourful post it notes. 

“Saying what?” Daisy asked.

“I don’t know. Messages to daddy, anything you want” he told them. 

They sat for the next couple of hours, writing messages and going through photos. It was sweet looking at photos with the girls, he had forgotten how little they used to be and how much they had really grown. Naturally, they had questions about every single one. It was nice to just sit and reminisce, their memory amazing James. 

***

Later on that afternoon, once their little craft activity was finished and hidden somewhere safe, James sat down on the sofa with the girls, they were watching some Disney movie that he had no interest in but he knew they absolutely adored it. 

He had been thinking about another gift idea for Harry, one that was a little more special, a little more binding and forever. He wanted to propose. They had been together for years now, they had the girls, they had their family, marriage would just cement it all together. Not that it was necessarily needed, but it meant a lot to him. 

“I need to ask you something” James announced to the girls as he snuggled in between them. 

“Dad” they both whined as he turned off the tv. 

“Girls this is important. I need your opinion on something” he started as their little faces looked up at him. He felt nervous approaching the subject to the girls, he wasn’t sure whether it was the right thing to do, but getting the girls involved would be the perfect Father’s Day surprise and he knew they would be so excited. “How would you feel if we got married? Me and daddy? Is that something you’d like to happen?” he asked. 

“Aren’t you already married?” Daisy asked, looking very confused. She had no reason to believe otherwise. 

“No, we’re not married my darling” he told her softly. “But I want to marry him. Would you both like that?” 

“Yeah” Olivia beamed. “Yeah I would” 

“Right well I need your help and you have to promise, I mean really, really promise that you’re going to keep this a secret. It’s an even bigger secret than the presents” 

“Okay promise” Olivia nodded.

“Daisy?” 

“Yeah I promise”

***

James had spent the past week going over and over what he would say on this day. Would he say anything? Would he be able to actually get any words out? Would Harry even say yes? Everything so far had gone to plan, the set up was perfect and so far, to his knowledge the girls had kept quiet. 

Harry had known something was wrong, he sensed that James had been a little off, especially over the past few days. He had tried to ask him what was going on but James just shrugged it off, brushed it off as nothing. Harry just assumed things were pretty hectic at work, he knew what James was like when he was fully in work mode, it completely took over his life. 

“Happy Father’s Day” Olivia and Daisy shouted excitedly as they burst open their bedroom door, thankfully they were awake and not doing anything that they shouldn’t be. They had to be extra careful about that since the girls had been toddling around.

“Hi girlies” Harry smiled as he pushed himself up in bed, beaming at the little girls that stood in the doorway, trying their hardest to balance cards and presents between them. They were clad in their pyjamas which always made them seem much younger, their hair was stuck up in all different directions, clearly only waking up a few minutes ago. They still looked tired, especially Olivia.

“Look at all these presents” James gushed as he helped them climb up onto the bed. 

“How lucky are we” Harry smiled giving both girls a tight squeeze and a kiss. 

“Here” Daisy said as she separated the presents and gave them to the right person. “You have to go first dad” she told James as she handed the two gifts over to him. 

James opened a large _‘We love you because’_ photo frame filled with pictures of the girls. It read: _‘We love you because you love us lots and give the best cuddles’._ He loved the sentimental, soppy stuff, he pretended not to, often putting on quite a cold exterior to anyone outside of the family home but he genuinely loved it, especially when it came from Daisy and Olivia. He loved feeling needed, wanted and loved it was he had ever really wanted.

He also opened two bookmarks that the girls had made themselves, they were bright pink, covered in various colours of glitter and as Daisy told him it was because he was always reading books. 

Now it was Harry’s turn. James’ heart was racing in his chest, this was it. Olivia shot him a little smile, she was only five but it was almost as if she could sense his nerves and understand how he was feeling. At times she could so intuitive. 

“Oh wow, look at this” Harry gasped excitedly as he opened up the cardboard wreath that was packed full of photos and messages from the girls. He now just had to find the right message. “I love this, I’m going to treasure this forever and forever” he smiled at them as he looked over the cute notes they had left, reading them out loud as he traced over them, some of their handwriting barely legible but he tried his best. 

He read them one by one, his heart melting. He stopped suddenly when his eyes landed on one of the notes, he was obviously reading it over and over again in head before he spoke the words out loud. The girls who were sat at the bottom of the bed were looking up at the two of them with huge smiles spread across their little faces. They knew what he had read, they just knew.

“Wh-What’s this one?” Harry asked, his fingers toying with the orange note which read: _‘Will you marry daddy?’_ it was obviously written in one of the children’s handwriting. 

“Well” James asked his voice a little shaky. 

“Ask me properly” Harry spoke unable to wipe the smile off his face, his cheeks were already aching. 

“I’m not getting down on one knee” James laughed as he reached forward and took hold of his hand. “I feel so nervous” he took in a deep breath. “I know we didn’t have the best start but here we are years later, I have everything I ever wanted, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He was surprised he managed to get his words out, he was so relieved that he had actually managed to speak, he almost forgot to produce the ring that was sitting on his bedside table. 

“What do you think girls?” Harry turned to ask the girls who sat and watched the whole thing in complete awe as if they were watching something on TV.

“Yes” they squealed, excitedly clapping their hands. 

“Yes” Harry smiled, turning his attention back to James. “Yeah of course I’ll marry you” James slipped the ring onto Harry’s finger before grabbing his face and kissing him with so much love and passion. 

“Eww” came a little cry of disgust from Daisy and Olivia who were sitting at the bottom of the bed covering their faces. 

It was fair to say that this Fathers Day would be one that they would remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a huge thank you for all the lovely comments. 
> 
> If you would like to request a prompt then please leave the requests in the comments. 
> 
> My prompts so far have all followed a similar theme, I just wanted to it get out there that I am happy to write anything. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions then please let me know. xxx


End file.
